Fire Devil Slayer Magic (Isdeth)
Fire Devil Slayer Magic (''火悪魔スレイヤーマジック Hi akuma sureiyāmajikku) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic and a Type of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of Fire. Description In order to learn Devil Slayer Magic, one must obtain one of the books of Zeref, which then allows the book to transfer the Magic Barrier Particles unto the user, thus changing their Magical origin with that of the books Magic Barrier Particles and changing it into the respective element.This of course means that Dragon Slayers or Gods Slayers trying to eat his flames would be extremely harmful thanks to the books Magical Barrier Particles. This type of magic which in this case being that of the the fire element allows the user complete control over the element fire, from creating to manipulating, as well as absorbing. Fire Devil Slayer Magic is one, if not the strongest of all fire based magics. The user of this magic is immune to almost all fire based spells or natural occurrences. The flames being so strong almost nothing is capable of putting it out,unless cancelled out by other spells.The user of this magic is also granted the ability to use almost all of the sub-magics of fire like Fire-Make or using Heat as a source of magic like super heating an area, creating shields made of condensed heat or more uniquely, creating an area that is devoid of any heat, thus forming ice in it's place. Almost no harsh weather will affect the user thanks to the inner flames, being able to walk through deserts,snowy mountains,ice caverns and the like with no trouble. In the case of Mao, his flames have become blue in color, but his most devastating attacks changing to a dark red. He can Freely manipulate his flames or the flames of others with simple hand gestures. Even some of the strongest flames bending to his will. He is capable of exuding his flames from all over his body in an instant which helps him block certain attacks should they try sneak attacks. Unlike all the other slayers, Mao is capable of absorbing flames through the mouth, thus replenishing his magic, healing his wounds gradually and giving him back some stamina. Mao is also able to turn his whole body to that of flames, which allows him to evade attacks, engulf opponents in his flames, or even get trough certain obstacles by passing through as tiny fire particles like if he were a mist. One of the most devastating aspects of Mao's magic is being able to control a persons heat, giving him the ability to instantly burn a target or targets. though he dislikes this, as he feels more satisfaction beating an opponent slowly. Something interesting to note; Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession can have adverse effects on the user, causing them to become afflicted with black markings that spread across their entire body; these markings contain traces of demonic energy that are capable of affecting their own Magic Origin and thought processes, essentially allowing them to transform into a demonic being, however slight it may be. The users who master this Magic are able to summon these markings at will, allowing them to become immune (to a limited degree) to the effects of Curses, including the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori, which is supposed to completely annihilate whatever it touches. This Magic also allows its users to obtain information about a Demon by just observing it for a second. Spells These are a few of the common spells a Fire Devil Slayer may have. '''Common Spells:' Mao's Spells: * Fire Orb: Mao creates an orb of fire that will burst on impact. He usually combines this with his melee attacks as he sets up traps while fighting. Anyone hit with the orb will not only get slightly burned ,but the burst will feel like being hit by multiple punches. he also uses this spell to block magical attacks as the fire orb will implode instead of explode when coming in contact with any magical attack causing said attack to be absorbed into its implosion and disappearing. Mao is also able to create multiple orbs to circle around his target, then proceed to let out a concentrated beam of fire with devastating results being able to cut through steel cleanly. * Prism: '''Creates a large fire sphere around the intended target. The sphere is made up of fire magic circles that shoot out many fireballs towards the target trapped inside. After its initial attack is done and all the fireballs have been released, then the sphere constricts to the size of the target and then proceeds to explode and cause massive damage leaving a large crater in its wake and causing serious damage to the one trapped inside. * '''Puncture: '''Mao starts by drawing a vertical or horizontal line made of fire in the air by sliding his index and middle finger in the air where he wants the line to appear. From this fire line, thousands of tiny fire needles shoot out, capable of destroying a large building completely. Each needle is capable of creating a large hole if it were to hit the ground. * '''Devil's Gate: '''This spell starts out by Mao pointing his palm in the direction he wants the spell to appear. once he has chosen, a large blue magic circle forms and from it rise two massive fire hands that clap together, slamming anything that is between the hands incredibly hard. Not only crushing his opponents but burning them too. This spells take only seconds to form and are rather useful for many purposes. ** '''Head: '''This is another form of Devil's Gate. If after choosing his target, Mao quickly jolts his hand that he is aiming with up, then a large flaming skull will rise from the circle instead of two massive hands. This Skull serves as a great blunt force attack as it bashes into the targets capable of sending people flying through the air while also burning them slightly. This spell also has great possibilities as a shield, causing the skull to block incoming attacks. ** '''Bite: '''This is another form of Devil's Gate that works by Mao clapping his hands after choosing his target, thus making a large flaming skull come out from the magic circle, but with it's mouth open and then proceeding to close shut, when the target is in position basically biting his target crushing them with massive force while trapping them and burning them. Advanced Spells '''Common Advanced Spells Mao's Advanced Spells: * '''Fallen Angel: '''Mao creates numerous Magic Circles in the sky that release concentrated beams of fire to rain down on his opponents. The area this spell covers is quite large and is capable of destroying a whole city, should he wish to. Nothing but large craters would be left in the aftermath, as everything in the beams path is almost always incinerated not even leaving ash.